Redgrave
Persophelus Redgrave is the son of the third Dekn, Harbinger. He was the Dekn Lord of Humanity and Reality of Universe A, and was notable for being the architect of The Nexiumadris, as well as the right-hand man of The Carver. After the fall of The Carver, he resided over the Dekn as their Emperor. Redgrave currently acts as a relic keeper in Universe X, where he was the first Emperor of the new Dekn race. He was the Inkaal'siitr of Ama'dina, and is the father of Xerinos and Idolyn. Story Background Redgrave (originally known as Re'du'gravus) is the son of Harbinger, the third Dekn brought into existence by the Hethe. He grew up in the Nexellium among Humanity, learning the methods of vesseling and possession, as well as how to cheat, steal, rule and play checkers. After his father's failed rebellion against the Dekn Emperor Hash'bor'kanibal (for which he killed Harbringer himself), he became the Emperor's lackey. He went on to become the architect of .Reality, along with the other Persophelums. The aim of the Persopheleums was to protect Humanity from being slaves to the Arkn, and from getting caught in a war they had no chance in. With the help of The Carver (who was not only Redgrave's boss, but his friend), they were able to do this, and transfer the souls of those lost in the Nexellium (after its destruction) into the simulation. Redgrave tended to mingle with humans, causing mischief under the names "Jacques" and "Satan", but never did anything too permanently harmful. At some point, The Carver told Redgrave about his plan to create a Hethe-free universe, using the Hethian Scrolls of Creation. Thus, Redgrave set about create a new beta .Reality, known as .Mainframe. The Knight Shift Redgrave appears in the Knight Shift after Ellpagg attempts to escape from the Infernous. Calling himself "Satan", he possesses Ellpagg and punishes him for his attempted escape by sawing off his arm with a plastic fairy wand (which contains a piece of the Reality Root). Michael's Camera Through Dr. Ellis' pills, Michael Knight is attached to a random Guardian -- in this instance, Redgrave. Redgrave prevents Michael from saving a neighbor girl from a rogue Skethe called the Condor (to supposedly give him an experience in "losing"), while explaining to Michael the nature of the Condor and .Reality. He instructs Michael to find the other ArknAngels and kill them. Eventually, Redgrave abandons Michael to avoid risk of The Debigrath Effect, as Ellpagg appears and shoves Michael into another timeline. Nevertheless, through his machinations (and with the later assistance of Samael Crow), Redgrave sets off the chain of events that lead Michael to be obtainable as a Guarded Human by The Carver. (This was most likely done as a deal or favor for Hash'bor.) During this time, Redgrave also becomes the Emperor of the Dekn (after the disappearance of Clubs, following the second May 15th Catastrophe). Battle of the Arknza During the final battle with The Carver, Redgrave awakens Alex Winter (the part of him that remained unfused as the Hethian Scrolls of Creation). With Alex's consent, Redgrave is allowed to access (or awaken) this power, destroying Alex in the process, but creating a rift of raw, pure Hethian power. From here, Redgrave combines .Mainframe with the raw power and creates an unstable entrance outside of Xua, the Hethian realm that contains Universe A. While the entrance works, it holds no god, so Redgrave goes about transferring as many relics he could obtain while he waited for Carver to finish his plan. Following the Battle of the Arknza, as De'ebo grants the Carver Hethian power, Redgrave shows up and summons the .Mainframe core. Carver, absorbing the Hethian power, channels this new influx into .Mainframe, powering up the Hethian Scrolls (much to De'ebo's dismay). After Carver exhausts his Hethian power, channeling it into .Mainframe (with Malek merging with the core) in order to create Universe X. The new universe is left godless and untouchable by the Hethe. De'ebo accepts this, and realizes he was tricked. Proud of Carver and Redgrave for actually outsmarting him, he allows Redgrave a place among the Hethe that will be tasked with watching over Universe X. Redgrave declines, but asks to be moved there as the old universe holds nothing left for him, De'ebo obliges and moves over to the new Universe, to watch over its formation alongside Cedric and Ellpagg (who are now Hethe), along with Fabras (who has also decided to move over). Universe X In Arkn: Legacy, Redgrave is an enigmatic hermit known in legend as "Jacques", renowned for writing the histories of the "Old World". As one of the groups of humans from the First Seed evolved into horned beings, Redgrave went to them, naming these new beings the "Dekn" (after his own race from Universe A). He taught them the ways of survival within the realm, as well as how to use their horns to establish a mental connection with the Silulic Horror, granting them psionic powers. Over time, "Jacques" rose in prominence among the Dekn, eventually becoming their first Emperor. He fathered two sons, Xerinos (who followed in his footsteps, becoming the second Emperor of the Dekn) and Idolyn (who became the sworn enemy of Malachi Luca Fairfax). Appearance & Personality Redgrave appears as a dark-haired young man. After possessing Ellpagg during his torment in the Infernous, he continues to wear his appearance from then on, whenever he appears on camera. Like many Dekn, Redgrave's natural form possesses blood-red eyes. Redgrave typically dresses somewhat formally in black slacks, a red dress shirt (sometimes with the collar popped), and a black vest. Redgrave admits that he isn't the smartest of the Dekn. However, he is highly clever, and often behaves like a typical "trickster" figure. He has a tendency to be talkative, and to use big words (to make himself sound more intelligent than he really is). Gallery Redgrave-0.png|Redgrave as he appears in The Knight Shift as "Jacques Satan". Redgrave.png|Redgrave as he appears in Michael's Camera. RedgraveUD.jpg Category:Characters (Universe A) Category:The WinterVerse Category:Dekn Category:Negatives Category:Arknthology Act I Category:Arknthology Act II Category:Arknthology Act III Category:Dekn (Universe A) Category:Dekn (Universe X) Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Universe A Category:Persophelums Category:Universe X